The Quest
Archives: 1, 2 "What? I love you! You are my son, I love you more then anything." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:04, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Then why do you only talk to Creekpaw? you've never even tried to get to know me." Oilpaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:05, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Since Creekpaw was always trying to get me to play with him, and take him out of camp, and Wolfstar would send me on partrols, I never seemd to get to know you, but I always wanted to get to know you, I willl try to make more time fro you." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:08, November 27, 2015 (UTC) (Are they at the new territory yet?) Shorewillow soon caught up with the group "is Dawnclan here yet" Shorewillow asked she really wanted to see Eagletalon tears still poured out of her eyes "Yeaah. Did you rescue your kits?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:23, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Good and no " Shorewillow said which made her cry more "Oh Shorewillow...I am so sorry.....scanning his mind, he dug in the forest he heard them. "I can here them, the kits are out there." He mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:32, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "They don't want me "Shorewillow says "What makes you say that?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:34, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "They made me leave they wanted to be with Wolf " Shorewillow meows "Who is Wolf?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:37, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Their Father also known as Wolfraven" Shorewillow growls "Shorewillow!" Io called, DawnClan is near the back if you'd like to see them." she informed the she-cat. ---- Pepperflight padded alongside her brother, Eagletalon, who was babbling about the quest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:49, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks "she mews heading over to them "Hello Eagletalon " she calls "Hi Shorewillow! Pepperflight, this is Shorewillow, Shorewillow, Pepperflight." Eagletalon mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:34, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Hello Pepperflight " Shorewillow says "how are you " she asks Eagletalon "I'm great! are you good?" Eagletalon mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:37, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Well besides my kits being away with their father ,yeah " Shorewillow meows "Cool." Eagletalon meowed. He pranced over to a puddle and snatched a fish out of it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:42, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow suddenly felt a little better being with Eagletalon " how are you Pepperflight " Shorewillow asks "She's okay I guess, she sometimes gets a little crazy though, I kind of broke her leg buuuut.... it's better now." Eagletalon meowed while eating the fish. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow purrs "Well do you like have a mate "Shorewillow suddenly bursts out Eagletalon shook his head. "Nah, I don't have one, every she-cat thinks I hit on every other one and i'm too annoying." he lapped at the puddle. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:51, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "They probably don't get to know you or they have bees in their brains " Shorewillow says "I mean, I do hit on she-cats, but I'm only playing around, it's not like I'm being super, super rude or anything..." Eagetalon mewed. "Oh look a worm!" he ran up to a worm that tunneled through the ground. "It's name is Wormy 50." Eagletalon stated patting earth over it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:57, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "To bad we lost Fred he would be jealous of all the friends your making " Shorewillow purrs "Yeah.. he's with his friends now." Eagletalon murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe one day we will meet them " Shorewillow soon here scuttling and gets a big mouse "here " She meows to Eagletalon "Thanks! I'm going to give it to Pepperfilght, she's been refusing to eat anything." Eagletalon mew with a tang of worry in his voice as he hurried over to his sister. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:06, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Oh okay "Shorewillow mews Viperclaw was going to be sad when he heard about the kits Eagletalon nudged his sister. "Come on Pepperflight, you need to eat." he mewed. Pepperflight kept shaking her head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:10, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow padded up to Pepperflight "you'll make a queen (me)sad if you don't eat something I caught " Shorewillow says Pepperflight slowly ate it. Eagletalon let her lean on his shoulder and they scrambled to up to their clan and began to move once more. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:16, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow kept walking with them catching stares from the rest of their clan Io stopped at a small woodland. "We can rest here." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:23, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow slumped down holding all this milk with nothing to do with it was hard she would have to ask a medicine cat for help Vinefur plopped down. His small paws could bearly carry him anymore. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow mustered up some strength and went over to the nearest medicne cat who happened to be Vinefur "can you help me " Shorewillow asks "Yes? with what?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:33, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Is there a way you can get rid of my milk " she asks Vinefur nodded. "Oh yes, we just need to find some parsly..." he mewed and began rooting around for some. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 05:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks I have no use for it anymore " Shorewillow says "Almost there." Runningstrike panted. Once more unto the breach dear friends 12:52, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse